NUESTRA HISTORIA
by Lirio Akarui
Summary: El Internado SUNA se identifica por riqueza, prestigio, por formar a los futuros herederos de familias nobles y por dar oportunidad a chicos de menos economía y muchos claro problemas, algunos amores y obviamente mucha diversión
1. Introduccion

**Introducción:**

Este fic es de un universo alternativo donde nuestros personajes irán a un Famoso Internado  
y tendrán que pasar por diversas situaciones para cumplir sus sueños y metas,  
Muchos son herederos de grandes empresas como los Uchihas, Namikaze, Hyuuga. Sabaku,etc  
pero otros han renunciado a esto para seguir su propio destino  
¿Podrán cumplir sus propósitos?  
Ademas de que como son adolescentes surgirán nuevos amores  
¿Conseguirán a aquella persona que aman?

Aquí aparecerán la mayoría de los personajes de este grandioso anime  
ya sea personajes principales, relleno, películas, ovas, etc.  
También personajes de mi creación que son los siguientes:

**Asahi Hanami:****  
**

**· Alias: **Greendana  
· **Color de Ojos:** Negros  
· **Color de Cabello:** Negro con Puntas Verdes  
· **Cumpleaños / Edad**: 23 Abril / 17 años  
**· Personalidad: **Algo Genki  
**· Grado:** 3º de preparatoria Yagami (Ouran posteriormente)  
**· Comida preferida: **Recortes y jugo de Naranja  
**· Banda Favorita:** Green Day

******Hikari Lirio:**

**· Color de ojos: **Verdes  
**· Color de Cabello: **Marrón Oscuro  
**· Cumpleaños / Edad: **25 de Agosto / 18 años  
**· Personalidad: **Tsundere  
**·** **Grado:** 3º de preparatoria Ouran  
**· Comida Preferida:** Ramen, Cereza, Fresa, Chocolate y Helados  
**· Banda Favorita:** SS501

**Hikari Himiko:****  
**

**· Alias: **Himi-chan, chibi **  
· Color de Ojos: **Miel  
**· Color de Cabello:** Negro con rayas azules  
·** Cumpleaños / Edad:** 29 de Agosto / 17 años  
**· Personalidad:** Moe y algo Dandere  
**· Grado:** 2º de preparatoria Ouran  
**· Comida Favorita:** Agua y Manzana  
**· Banda Favorita:** SS501

**Hikari Emiko:**

******· Color de Ojos: **Azul**  
· Color de Cabello: **Marrón Fuego  
**· Cumpleaños / Edad:** 3 de Noviembre / 19 años  
**· Personalidad:** Bokkuko  
· Grado: 3° de preparatoria Ouran  
· Comida Favorita: Pollo Frito

**Takahashi Misha****  
**

**· Color de Ojos: **Negro **  
· Color de Cabello: **Negro **  
· Cumpleaños / Edad: **3 de Agosto / 18 años **  
· Personalidad: **Meganekko **  
· Grado: **3º de preparatoria Ouran  
**· Comida Favorita: **Todo  
**· Banda Favorita: **SS501

**Mitsuka Zuheyli**

******· Color de Ojos: **Negro**  
· Color de Cabello: **Mostaza******  
· Cumpleaños / Edad: **4 de Marzo / 18 años**  
· Personalidad: **Kuudere******  
· Grado: **3º de preparatoria Yagami******  
**

**Ikeda Suoi**

**· Color de Ojos: **Pardo **  
· Color de Cabello: **Marrón **  
· Cumpleaños / Edad: **26 de Febrero / 18 años **  
· Personalidad: **Keet **  
· Grado: **3º de preparatoria Yagami

**Lau Jin**

******· Color de Ojos: **Negro**  
· Color de Cabello: **Azul oscuro de Agosto / 18 años  
· Grado:

**Kamio Mike**

**· Color de Ojos: **Negro **  
· Color de Cabello: **Negro **  
· Cumpleaños / Edad: **30 de Septiembre / 19 años **  
· Personalidad: **Keet **  
· Grado: **3º de preparatoria Yagami

**Fujisaki Tetsu**

**· Color de Ojos: **Marrón **  
· Color de Cabello: **Negro **  
· Cumpleaños / Edad: **30 de Septiembre / 18 años **  
· Personalidad: ****  
· Grado: **3º de preparatoria Yagami

**Terada Key**

**· Color de Ojos: **Negro **  
· Color de Cabello: **Negro **  
· Cumpleaños / Edad: **18 de Octubre / 19 años **  
· Personalidad: **Keet **  
· Grado: **3º de preparatoria Yagami


	2. Empiezan los Problemas

Esta es mi primera historia y no se si sea buena escribiendo pero necesito su ayuda  
cualquier sugerencia critica constructiva sera bien recibida, ante todo gracias por leer

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a su maravilloso creador Masashi Kishimoto-sama

El Internado SUNA se identifica por riqueza, prestigio, por formar a los futuros herederos de familias nobles y por dar oportunidad a chicos de menos economía, pero a pesar de la gran fama que tiene los problemas son mucho peores que los de cualquier otro lugar y todo por dos grupos muy reconocidos en el Internado.

En una casa una chica de cabellos negros con las puntas verdes terminaba de alistar sus cosas para después dirigirse hacia la salida de la casa, cuando llego al primer piso solo noto a los empleados haciendo su trabajo y a un chofer esperándola por lo que suspiro con un dejo de tristeza y camino hacia la salida sin decir palabra.

–Señorita buenos días –dijo haciendo una reverencia– su Padre ordeno que la llevase

–No hace falta puedo ir sola –lo mira– no se preocupe por él yo me hago responsable

Después de decir aquello salió de casa con dirección a su cruel tortura; mientras en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Hikari se encontraban tres jóvenes discutiendo siendo observadas por la menor de todas.

– ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me despierten temprano! –grito una joven de callos marrones oscuros y orbes jade ahorcando a su amiga pelinegra

–Son las 7:10 no es temprano –decía con dificultad

– ¡Lo es para mí!

–Se pueden callar de una vez ¡trato de dormir! –la mayor de cabellos marrón fuego y ojos miel se levanto con expresión realmente demoniaca

–La culpa es de Misha –se apresuro a decir a la vez que soltaba su cuello

–Porque siempre me lastiman a mi –sollozando

–Porque eres la más débil ¿no es obvio? –menciono con simpleza ganándose una mirada de enojo

La menor del grupo terminaba de alistarse pues sabía que pronto llegarían, un claxon y una llamada al celular de la mayor no se hicieron esperar por lo que se acerco a la gran ventana que había y miro que frente a la mansión se encontraba ya estacionada una limosina.

–Están aquí –aviso la pequeña de cabellos negros y orbes miel

–No es verdad –dijo asustada la pelimarrón osc– ahora que hago ¡ni siquiera estoy lista!

–Yo voy bajando así que apresúrense –dijo sonriendo tiernamente

– ¿Eh?! –dijeron dos jóvenes viendo como la menor se retiraba de la habitación– que cruel **T.T**

En eso escucharon a la mayor amenazando desde su celular al dueño de aquella limosina

– ¡Me esperas o te descuartizo!–grito para luego colgar y acercarse hacia las dos con una sonrisa– no se preocupen nos van a esperar

–Ella sí que da miedo –murmuraron

Mientras tanto la pequeña ojimiel veía a sus amigos discutiendo pues al parecer al dueño se le había ocurrido la gran idea de llevar a varias personas en su pequeña limosina sin importar lo apretados que llegasen a estar y para colmo nadie quería salir pues era algo tarde, veía como una pelirosa jalaba de las orejas al rubio que no paraba de llorar mientras una ojiperla lo veía muy sonrojada y la prima peliroja de este pegada del Uchiha menor que solo bufaba con molestia, la pequeña tenía una tierna sonrisa mirando a este ultimo.

–Miren, ya vienen las chicas –aviso el mayor de los Uchihas

– ¡Hola chicas! –saludaba eufórico el rubio

–Dobe –dijo el peliazul osc.

–Hola a todos –saludaron dos chicas

–Hola a todos menos a Sasuke –saludo la pelimarrón osc.

El joven murmuro su peculiar "Hmp" pero la pelimarrón osc. Lo imito haciéndolo enojar sin darle importancia; luego el dueño de la limosina las convenció para ir juntos aunque fueran apretados por lo que se gano varias miradas molestas pero después de todo él siempre sería un "Dobe". En otro lugar tres jóvenes iban caminando a paso lento y sin preocupación hacia el "infierno de malditos ricos bastardos" como le llamaban, aun estaban con los efectos de un día y medio de tragos por lo que se podía apreciar sus ojitos rojos al igual que su rostro zombi aunque no les importaba que les dijeran al llegar ya que si fuera por ellos ahora mismo se irían a otro lugar, pero eran consientes que por lo menos debían obedecer en algo a sus progenitores; al llegar vieron a sus amigos en la entrada que no tardaron en molestarlos.

–Uds. si que se pasaron ¿eh? –dijo un pelinegro bajito– creo que se darán cuenta, deberían ser más precavidos

–De que hablas Tatsu, si estamos perfectamente bien –contesto el mayor de todo ese grupo, Mike

–Me vale lo que diga la vieja después de todo es más borracha que nosotros –menciono una joven de cabellos negros con las puntas pintadas de verdes

Los chicos sabían que era verdad pues ¿cuántas veces no habían visto a la subdirectora beber una botella de sake en menos de 10seg? Aquella rubia de pechos enormes no podría ni siquiera reclamarles por su estado pues en muchas ocasiones ella había estado peor; siguieron conversando animadamente restándole importancia a la limosina que llegaba en estos instantes y se estacionaba frente a la entrada de aquel prestigioso Internado, el chofer salió abriéndoles la puerta a aquellos jóvenes que salieron disparados por lo tan apretados que iban, luego se dirigió para sacar las maletas que debían estar peor pues cada uno traía como cinco equipajes o más.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el Uchiha mayor a una pelimarrón osc ayudándola a levantarse

–Sí, no te preocupes Itachi-san –le sonríe

Luego el mayor va a ver a su hermano pues la joven fue hacia el rubio para ayudarlo a recoger las maletas que habían volado al igual que sus dueños, el rubio le agradece con una gran sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar levemente, ninguno se percato que estaban detrás del otro grupo ni que el Hozuki menor había resbalado con un equipaje por lo que se cayó encima de Hyuuga y este a su vez empujo al Uchiha menor que para frenar su caída empujo con fuerza al rubio ocasionando que cayera encima de dos chicos y para su mala suerte se trataba de…

– ¡Maldito Namikaze que te sucede! –grito enfadado el chico perro

–Oye tranquilo fue un accidente –intervino el Hozuki mayor

–Si claro como si les fuéramos a creer –dijo Mike

El rubio se levanto al igual que los otros dos que tenían una cara de enfado total más aun Mike que estaba aun con los efectos del alcohol, Namikaze se disculpo pues no quería pelear el primer día de clases pero ninguno acepto por lo que empezaron a discutir elevando la voz a la vez que sus amigos iban entrando a la discusión.

–Ya les ofrecí una disculpa

–No nos basta –molesto contesto el chico perro

–No estamos para perder el tiempo con Uds. –les dijo Sai con tranquilidad

– ¿Los niños ricos no pierden su tiempo valioso? –pregunto sarcástico un joven de cabellos marrones y ojos pardos llamado Suoi

–Por lo menos nosotros no desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo como otros –ahora menciono el Hozuki menor

– ¿Acaso te crees mejor que nosotros? –siguió Mike

–El no menciono eso –contesto Haruno tratando de calmar esta situación– nosotros lo la…

El Uchiha menor se puso frente a la pelirosa ya cansado de esta pérdida de tiempo además que no deseaba rebajarse al nivel de ellos y mucho menos quería que Haruno lo hiciera por ello con un aire de superioridad dijo:

–Sakura déjalos no te rebajes a su nivel, son solo plebeyos

– ¡A quien llamas plebeyos hijo de mami! –dijo enfadado Mike

–Vámonos –dijo sin prestarle atención

La pelirosa obedeció y junto al rubio se retiraban al lado de su amigo y los demás del grupo atrás del peliazul osc dejando a los demás molestos, una pelimarrón osc se acerco la pelinegra de puntitas verdes e hizo una reverencia como disculpa pues en esta ocasión ese baka como llamaba al Uchiha menor se había pasado de la raya.

–Lo siento Hanami pero no te preocupes le daré su merecido

–Cuento contigo –le sonríe

La joven solo asiente y se encamina hacia su grupo junto al Uchiha mayor que amablemente la había esperado, la pelinegra de puntitas verdes vio que ese grupo se iba en pequeños vehículos personales ya que el internado era gigantesco y debían de pasar antes un inmenso jardín, a diferencia de su grupo que no tenia esas comodidades.

–Deja de juntarte con ellos –antes de oírla objetar continuo– son ricos bastardos que solo se interesan en ellos

–No todos son así, no los conoces –enfadándose

–Los conozco más de lo que te imaginas así que solo apártate, es por tu bien

–Mike…

–Es mejor que nos vallamos o nos castigaran –menciono el más bajito del grupo

La pelinegra de puntitas verdes vio a sus amigos comenzando a caminar, pero ella se quedo unos segundos pensando en lo que dijo Mike ¿a qué se refería? Además nunca lo vio tan serio ni que sus ojos reflejaran tanto dolor, sabía que le estaba ocultando algo y ella lo descubriría… Jin la saco de sus pensamientos y con una gentil sonrisa tomo su mano llevándola con los demás. Cuando llegaron vieron a los dos asesores-auxiliares esperándolos pues al parecer eran los últimos en llegar, les entregaron las llave de sus habitaciones correspondiente a los Yagami y felizmente no se percataron de los efectos de alcohol que tenían.

En su habitación la de puntitas verdes reviso su celular en el cual había un mensajes de su amigo que apuntaba la hora para una de sus "reuniones" por lo que con una sonrisa envió su puntual asistencia y después de arreglar sus pequeñas cosas se lanzo a la cama mirando hacia el techo para después quedarse dormida.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto un rubio al ver que habían terminado de ordenar su habitación

Ambos chicos se miraron con complicidad y gritaron emocionados ¡Anime! el rubio se dirigió a su gran estantería donde guardaba como oro sus más de mil videos, mientras la chica se dirigía a hacer popcorn en la cocina compacta de su amigo y sacar algunos refrescos de la nevera (las habitaciones de Ouran eran inmensos ¿acaso no dije que el internado es gigantesco?) todo ya estaba listo y se disponían a ver SAO cuando son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

– ¿Llamaste a Sakura?

–No que yo lo recuerde –dijo mientras se dirigía a abrir– Tampoco creo que sea… ¡Theme! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine por el libro que me arrebataste en la limosina –dijo con seriedad

–Ah, ahora te lo entrego _si es que lo encuentro _–pensó lo ultimo con miedo

El Uchiha menor entro a la habitación sorprendiéndose de lo tan ordenado que estaba pues el rubio no tenía ese habito, pero al ver a cierta joven supo la razón de que ahora este lugar parecía decente pero a la vez puso una mueca de enojo.

–Así que ayudaste al Dobe y en vez de ponerse a estudiar van a ver anime

– ¿Te importa?

–Para nada solo quisiera saber que dice tu Padre sobre las notas que sacaras

–No es de tu incumbencia –comenzando a enojarse

–Lo es, por si no recuerdas estoy a cargo de Uds. al igual que Itachi

–No necesito de ti y agradece que no te deje el ojo morado por tu comportamiento con los Yagami

–Hmp! Se lo merecían, nos trataban como si fuéramos su igual, yo solo los puse en su lugar

–Eres un engreído ¡no te soporto!

– ¡Lo encontré! –grito emocionado el rubio pero vio que su amiga se retiraba azotando la puerta– Lirio-chan espera… –no le hizo caso y miro a su amigo con enfado infantil

–Yo no hice nada –dijo con su media sonrisa

Las horas pasaron volando por lo que la reunión llego y todos ya se encontraban ahí disfrutando de las bebidas alcohólicas, el lugar se hallaba pasando el profundo jardín en un lugar que solo era alumbrado por la hermosa luna, solo ellos conocían el lugar así que no debían preocuparse porque los descubrieran; mientras tanto en una habitación dos jóvenes dejaban sobre la mesa de noche dos bolsas de recortes, una botella con jugo de naranja y en el Dvd un video que sabían que a ella le gustaba, viendo todo listo salieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Como a las 22:30 una joven de puntitas verdes entraba por la ventana a su cuarto desplomándose en su cama y quedándose dormida, aunque quien la conociera sabia que el sueño se desvanecería en unas horas por lo que no tendría nada que hacer así que fue por esto que sus amigos dejaron todo preparado para su desvelo y aquella joven disfrutaría de su alimento favorito y del Anime Fairy Tail .


	3. Clases Problematicas

El Internado SUNA se identifica por riqueza, prestigio, por formar a los futuros herederos de familias nobles y por dar oportunidad a chicos de menos economía, muchos de los senseis prefieren a Ouran por las donaciones que dan al internado, pero otros ven a todos por igual tratando de que se lleven bien lo cual siempre sale mal.

Era el segundo día desde que los estudiantes se instalaron, eran las 7:00 y en solo 40min se daría comienzo a la primera clase por lo que algunos ya estaban alistándose para dirigirse a sus salones, pero los más flojos aun dormían y ni el despertador o las llamadas constantes a su puerta eran capaces de levantarlos, entre ellos estaba el ya conocido vago Shikamaru pero ¿podría haber alguien más flojo que él? La respuesta era afirmativa y se trataba de una joven a la que inútilmente trataban de despertar.

–Lirio levántate de una buena vez o sufrirás las consecuencias –dijo de manera malévola asustando al que estaba junto a ella– ¡Esta vez sí que te asesinare!

–Permiso yo me encargare

– ¿Theme? –mirándolo sorprendido– si no hace caso a Emiko como lograras despertarla tú, ella no te tolera

–Lo sé pero tengo esto –enseñándole una llave– del resto se encargan Uds.

–Como tienes tu eso –pregunto enojada la Hikari mayor

–Cada una le dio una copia a Itachi, yo solo se lo pedí ya que sabía que sucedería esto, cada año es igual –suspiro cansado abriendo la puerta para luego irse al salón

La pelimarrón fuego entro con una mirada terrorífica a despertar a su querida hermanita seguida del rubio que temblaba a la vez que gotitas recorrían su nuca viendo a su amiga escapando de la mayor como si fuera perseguida por una Yangire. Mientras en una de las habitaciones del grupo Yagami una pelinegra de puntitas verdes salía lista para las clases, iba pensando en cómo agradecería a sus amigos de Ouran por lo que hacían por ella cuando de pronto sus amigos de Yagami se acercaron a ella sonrojándola cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla por detrás sabiendo de quien se trataba.

–Buenos días –dijeron dos pelinegros sonriendo

– ¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto Jin

– ¿Algo y Uds.? –vio que todos ponían un gesto de que tuvieron mala noche

–Solo espero que la clase sea tranquila –menciono Suoi sin dejar de abrazarla

–No lo creo ellos también estarán –dijo con fastidio Mike

–Despreocúpate, no creo que ese Prof. sea tan loco

–Key tiene razón –animó la única mujer del grupo

Ambos grupos se encontraban en el salón de Gramática, algunos se miraban con molestia por lo que se sentía algo de tensión que pasaba desapercibido por el loco Prof. Maito Guy, quien hablaba sobre lo que harían hoy con mucho entusiasmo a la vez que su hijo lo animaba, bien decían "de tal palo tal astilla"; pero lo que molesto a los estudiantes fue lo siguiente:

–Hoy día tanto Ouran y Yagami serán uno solo y para comenzar haremos un juego llamado "confianza" consiste en que sus compañeros caerán a sus brazos de espaldas, así que formaremos grupos de dos ¿no es genial?

– ¡Que!

– ¡Ese es el entusiasmo, dejen que la llama de la juventud florezca en Uds.!

Los estudiantes solo pensaban ¡Guy-sensei sí que estaba loco! Viendo como sorteaba los equipos

–Ah y quiero que sepan que son libre de hacerlo o no, pero al igual que Uds. yo soy libre de ponerles una nota así que lo mejor sería que lo hagan –noto que lo veían con ojos asesinos

Los jóvenes empezaron a juntarse amenazando a sus compañeros si es que llegaran a dejarlos caer, otros se encontraban conversando amenamente pues no tenían ningún problema, el profesor ordeno que empezaran por lo que algunos obedecieron aunque otros comenzaban a discutir.

–Yo no me caeré –con enfado contesto un rubio

–Gallina –contesto el chico perro

– ¿Cómo dices?

–Gallina, eres una gallina –Molestándolo

Parecido sucedía con el equipo de Hozuki e Ikeda, Uzumaki y Asahi, pero el Uchiha había aceptado ser quien cayera primero pues no quería perder su tiempo en tonterías aunque no olvido la respectiva amenaza.

–Lo hacen muy bien Misha-Lee, Sai-Tenten –los chicos solo sonrieron– estudiantes solo hagan como ellos

–Ya lo escuchaste tírate

– ¿Porque tú no lo haces? –decía una peliroja

–Bien –cansada– pero si me haces caer olvidare que eres prima de Naruto ¿oíste?

–Sí lo que digas –con una falsa sonrisa

Un rubio seguía discutiendo hasta que vio que sus amigos habían cedido por ahorrar una tonta pelea por lo que él también lo hizo ocasionando una sonrisa triunfadora en Inuzuka, el Prof. los animaba con raras frases contento de que su idea resultara y no fracasara como le advirtió su rival-amigo, aunque la paz no duro mucho ya que escucho la discusión proveniente de Hozuki y su compañero.

– ¡Eres idiota o que! –se quejaba un pelimarrón de ojos pardos

–Tú comenzaste

–Solo dije tu verdad, niño mimado

–Conste que tu comenzaste –dijo antes de saltar sobre Suoi

En ese momento el profesor escucho otro ruido, esta vez de señoritas pues una pelinegra de puntitas verdes peleaba con una peliroja por haberla hecho caer y tampoco se hizo esperar la pelea del Namikaze ni mucho menos del Uchiha que ya estaba sangrando.

– ¡Eso es por lo de ayer! –grito Mike

–A mí nadie me toca y menos un plebeyo como tú –dijo lanzándose encima

Todo se había salido de control y el Prof. no podía hacer nada más que ver atónito su clase destruida hasta que se le ocurrió llamar a la asesora-auxiliar para que ponga un alto a este gran desorden

–_Después de todo él tenía razón _–pensó antes de salir

– ¡Naruto detente de una buena vez! –ordenaba la pelirosa

–Naruto-kun…

–Tú también Uchiha ya déjalo –pedía una pelimarrón osc.

–No te metas en peleas de chicos

–Más que un chico pareces un animal

– ¿Que dijiste? –volteo a verla distrayéndose por lo que recibió un golpe fuerte en la mejilla

–Nunca te distraigas en una pelea –aconsejo Mike golpeándolo

Sus amigos trataban de separarlos sin lograrlo, el Hyuuga que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen se acercó junto a Juugo para separar al peliazul osc como favor a la 2Hikari que se sentía mal por la paliza que este ultimo recibió, la pelea freno aunque las miradas de odio no, dando a entender que si los soltaban se reanudaría y hubiera sido así de no ser que vieron llegar a la asesora-auxiliar Mitarashi Anko por lo que inmediatamente formaron una fila, la pelimarrón osc miro a su amiga todo un desastre por lo que decidió ayudarla.

–Hanami deben irse, rápido antes de que Mitarashi los vea

–Nosotros nos encargaremos ¡vete ya! –dijo el rubio

–Está bien chicos vámonos –les dijo a tres chicos

–Yo no huiré vayan Uds. –dijo el chico perro, la joven quería persuadirlo pero él había tomado su decisión

–Suerte –dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar

Dos pelirojas se percataron por lo que estaban dispuestas a delatarlos de no ser por una amenaza que recibieron y esta vez no fue de los amigos de esa chica, la auxiliar-asesora llego poniéndose frente a los jóvenes mirándolos detenidamente percatándose de lo ocurrido.

–Donde se encuentran Asahi, Ikeda y Kamio?

–Ellos estuvieron en el baño no tienen nada que ver con esto –contesto la pelimarrón osc.

–Ah ¿sí?, pues entonces Namikaze, Uchiha, Hozuki, Inuzuka, delegados de cada grupo y Ud. síganme –ordeno

Los chicos obedecieron sabiendo lo que luego seguiría, una ojiperla trato de darle ánimos a un rubio pero fue en vano además ocasiono cierto enojo en un chico que también iba hacia la oficina de Mitarashi, al llegar la pelinegra los miraba como a insectos pues a ella no le interesaba la diferencia de grupo con tal de castigarlos.

– ¡Hablen de una vez!... bien, entonces desde mañana no tendrán receso sino que se encargaran de los labores del conserje cada uno por semana y claro para los presidentes serán el doble ya que ellos son los responsables de su salón, sobre todo tú –señalando al ojiperla– los de "Ouran" deberían de comportarse a su nivel ¿no?

– ¡Eso es injusto! –reclamo la pelimarrón osc haciendo que la asesora-auxiliar se moleste un poco más

–Está bien Lirio, Mitarashi-san tiene razón –dijo serio– asumiré mi responsabilidad

–Pero…

–Estoy bien –semisonríe

–Que tierno –dijo con burla la pelinegra– ¡ahora largo!

Los chicos comenzaban a salir quejándose en voz baja para que la pelinegra no los oyera, la pelimarrón osc se acercó al rubio y al peliazul osc que venía algo molesto.

–Oye Baka escucha bien que no lo repetiré –dijo a la vez que bajaba la vista– disculpa por lo de hace un rato no quería que te golpearan aunque no te tolere, así que lo siento

–Entonces que piensas hacer para que te disculpe –la joven lo miro confundida– Estas arrepentida por el golpe que recibí ¿no? Entonces tendrás que desaparecer esto –señalando su mejilla– o te matare

– ¡Tú sí que eres insoportable! –vio al Uchiha con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro lo que la molesto mas

En eso vieron acercarse a un peligris que se detuvo frente a ellos con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

– ¿Y bien que hicieron esta vez?

–Fue culpa de los plebeyos

– ¡¿Que dices idiota?! –se empezaba a molestar el chico perro

– ¿Puedes cerrar tu boca Uchiha? –viéndolo molesta pero este solo volteo el rostro

–No peleen muchachos, yo hablare con Anko después de todo no es tan mala –nadie le creyó– bueno tal vez si pero confíen en mí, además sé que no tuviste nada que ver en esto ¿verdad? –mirando a una pelimarrón osc para luego empezar a caminar– bueno nos veremos en clases hasta luego.

–Gracias Kakashi-sensei –dijeron a la vez un rubio y su amiga mientras veían alejarse al peligris

–Es un gran Sensei –comento el Hyuuga

–Son Ouran que esperaban, tienen a todos los Prof. comprados después de todo son quienes llenan sus bolsillos

–No lo conoces, puede que haya sensei's como los que mencionas pero yo conozco a Kakashi-sensei y no es así, él quiere a los dos grupos como si fuera uno

–Lo que digo es la verdad son solo niños ricos que consiguen lo que quieren con solo pedirlo no saben los que es la vida real –seguía diciendo con molestia el chico perro

–No le hables así a Lirio-chan –molesto

– ¿Porque? Porque al igual que tú es una princesita que consigue lo que quiere con solo pedirlo

–Te equivocas –menciono seria– que tengamos dinero no significa que no tengamos problemas y muchas veces son mayores de los que podrías tener –al terminar salió del lugar apresuradamente

– ¡Eres un idiota Kiba! ¡Lirio-chan espera! –corrió a su atrás

Hozuki igual que los delegados de los grupos miraron feo al chico perro, pero el Uchiha se acercó alzándolo del cuello y mirándolo furioso sorprendiendo a los presentes.

–No vuelvas a lastimarla, a ninguna de las Hikari o acabare con tu vida –noto la mirada de todos sobre él por lo que lo soltó bruscamente y se fue del lugar.


	4. Sentimientos a Flor de Piel

El Internado SUNA se identifica por riqueza, prestigio, por formar a los futuros herederos de familias nobles y por dar oportunidad a chicos de menos economía, el amor florece en los corazones de los estudiantes, pero no todos son correspondidos y aquí es donde no importa la diferencia de grupos.

En la Universidad Akatsuki un pelinegro buscaba por los jardines a un pelirojo osc ya que este se había llevado algo preciado para él, cuando de pronto noto en uno de los árboles a cierta joven que miraba hacia la nada con una expresión de tristeza, se acercó llamándola moviendo su hombro levemente.

–Itachi-san…

–Empieza a hablar –mirándola fijamente

–No sucede nada, no te preocupes –menciono desviando la vista

– ¿Entonces viniste a la Universidad por nada cuando podrías estar en clases?

–Nunca puedo mentirte ¿ne? –Volteo a verlo notando que le sonreía dulcemente– solo recordé lo que debería haber olvidado –contesto a la vez que se acurrucaba en el pecho del universitario

–Así que es eso –suspiro– sabes que no importa lo que suceda hay muchas personas que te apoyan y entre esas estoy yo –la abrazo– siempre estaré para ti, si es posible toda la eternidad

Ninguno dijo nada mas, solo se mantuvieron abrazados sintiendo esa cálida sensación de hace muchos años…

Una joven de puntitas verdes se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, preocupada, pues ni un maldito mensaje llegaba a su celular sobre la situación, hasta que vieron acercarse a un rubio.

– ¡Naruto! –Acercándose a él– ¿qué sucedió, que dijo Anko?

El rubio le conto todo por lo que la joven se fue molesta seguida por los dos chicos de su grupo a la vez que el rubio seguía buscando a la pelimarrón osc, mientras en la Universidad…

– ¡Hermanito! –decía el Uchiha mayor apunto de abalanzarse a abrazarlo

–No vine por ti, tú –apuntando a la joven– te dije que te mataría si no arreglabas esto –apunto su mejilla

– ¿Le hiciste eso? –fingiendo sorpresa

–No te importa, vamos –se llevó a la chica jalándola del brazo dejando en su hermano con una tierna sonrisa

En el salón de 3º de preparatoria grupo Yagami una joven de puntitas verdes se encontraba gritándole al chico perro por el trato hacia su amiga, este solo tenía la mirada en el suelo pues aunque no lo admita se sentía mal, por otro lado en una habitación se encontraban dos jóvenes mirándose enojados, la joven fue a traer algo de hielo y el botiquín medico, para luego dárselas al joven.

–No creerás que yo lo hare ¿cierto?

–Bien pero no menciones esto a nadie –colocándole el hielo sin delicadeza

– ¿Acaso no quieres que el Dobe se entere? –noto a la chica enfadándose– en verdad que eres tonta y ciega

– ¡Baka! –gruño

La chica estaba a punto de cometer homicidio de no ser por el sonido de la puerta y un grito que hizo que una sonrisa florezca en su rostro causando nauseas en el Uchiha, un rubio ingreso a la habitación abrazando a la joven pues en verdad había estado preocupado.

–Lamento haberte preocupado pero ya me siento como nueva –sonríe

–Y como no si… –antes de que terminara la frase la chica lo golpeo en su estomago callándolo

– ¿Theme qué haces aquí? –no recibió respuesta pues su amigo no podía hablar

La chica tenía una sonrisa de victoria y el Uchiha la miraba con enfado mientras el rubio no entendía nada.

Las clases pasaron normalmente y el Prof. Hatake les dio la buena noticia de que sus castigos fueron eliminados pero no habría una próxima vez así que debían evitar peleas; en el receso una pelinegra de puntitas verdes llevaba a su amigo donde el grupo Ouran para que se disculpe por su comportamiento

–Hola chicos –saludaba Asahi– Lirio, Kiba tiene algo que decirte –le dio un leve codazo para que reaccione

–Bien… –con algo de fastidio por las miradas de Ouran– lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir mal

El Uchiha menor miro a la pelimarrón osc que sonríe, pero el rubio y él no creía en el Inuzuka

–No te preocupes todo está arreglado pero trata de no buscar tanto lio a Naruto por favor

–Lo intentare pero no prometo nada –dijo con una sonrisa

Luego del receso cada grupo se fue a la clase de inglés que era dictada por la Miss Kurenai y aunque la clase fuera odiada por algunos la Miss era amada por todos pues es amable y toma a los grupos por igual; todos se sentaron al verla entrando preguntándose el porqué el Prof. de Historia Asuma traía un equipo de sonido y algunos instrumentos dejándolos en el salón y despidiéndose con un sonrojo de su novia la Miss.

–Buenos días estudiantes –sonriendo– quiero avisarles que los clubs desde mañana empiezan sus actividades, yo como saben estoy a cargo de música así que los estaré esperando; bueno como es nuestra primera clase no habrá lección hoy sino que haremos equipos de dos o tres y los escucharemos cantar ¿les parece? –Escucho la aprobación de sus estudiantes– entonces elijan la canción y salgan al frente a deleitarnos ¿de acuerdo?

Los jóvenes afirmaron entusiasmados comenzando a seguir las indicaciones de la Miss, un rubio se junto con su mejor amigo el cual al escuchar la canción solo volteo el rostro con una expresión indescifrable.

–Bien comenzaremos por Hanami, Tenten y Ayame, por favor adelante

La Miss coloco la melodía de American Idiot en el Karaoke (los que deseaban podían tomar los instrumentos) y las tres empezaron a cantar haciendo que todos empezaran a reír, así fueron pasando los grupos como la pelirosa y su grupo que cantaron Yura Yura, Suoi junto a Jin cantaron What We Don't Know de Linkin Park… llego el turno de Namikaze que junto a su amigo se pararon en el pequeño escenario, el Uchiha no quería estar ahí, no en este momento pues sabía lo que su amigo planeaba.

– ¡Como se encuentran todos! –Grito como si se tratara de un concierto por lo que hizo sonreír a una ojiperla y la 2Hikari pero los demás sintieron vergüenza ajena– bien nosotros el día de hoy cantaremos…

–My Answer ( watch?v=hBOl1Rg4qSk) –dijo agarrando su guitarra

–Dedicado a una persona muy especial, a la que siempre amare –sin dejar de mirar a la pelirosa que se sonrojo

La pelimarrón osc sintió una punzada en su corazón pero aun así fingió sonreír pues si él era feliz ella lo sería también, el rubio cantaba entrelazando sus orbes mar con los jades de su único amor, sin importar nada más que este momento… la Hyuuga salió del salón por lo que Inuzuka miro con odio al rubio y el presidente de Ouran solo suspiro pensando en lo complicado que era el Internado; cuando la canción término se vio varias expresiones pero la más importante era la felicidad que expresaba la pelirosa al rubio mediante una hermosa sonrisa que él correspondió, la Miss aplaudió conmovida.

–Estuvo excelente, ese es el sentimiento que deben poner como todos unos Idols, los estaré esperando en el club

–Muchas gracias Kurenai-sensei –contesto feliz el rubio mientras su amigo solo se iba a sentar

–Bien ahora los últimos son… oh Neji y Lirio –sorprendida– estoy segura que lo harán muy bien por favor sorpréndannos –dijo con una adorable sonrisa

El Hyuuga tomo el teclado y acompaño a la joven al escenario, no presentaron el titulo solo la melodía empezó lenta y melancólica sorprendiendo a los presentes, el ojiperla no le dio importancia y continuo, notando que la joven comenzaba a cantar ( watch?v=EHKByfmklKc)…

**Siempre procuro sonreír**

**Y decir que estoy bien**

**Pero este con quien este hay algo que me falta**

El rubio notaba la expresión triste que tenía su amiga, pensando que tal vez lloraría en cualquier momento y le preocupaba, miro a su mejor amigo pero este no le decía nada.

**Sé que no vas a venir hasta aquí**

**En este momento**

**Mire la luna llena por mi ventana abierta**

La joven en ningún momento miro a sus compañeros solo se dejaba guiar por la melodía y la fuerza que su amigo le brindaba, después de todo él se había percatado antes que nadie de la situación no por nada le apodaban el genio Hyuuga y se ofreció amablemente ser su compañero…

**El canto de los grillos me hace sentir más sola**

**Por eso los sentimientos que estoy conteniendo**

**Se ponen a hacer ruido de nuevo**

En una Universidad un joven miraba echado sobre el césped del jardín el cielo con una tierna sonrisa pues en las nubes se reflejaba la figura del rostro de su querida hermanita.

**En las noches sufro por querer verte**

**Siento que voy a explotar**

**Así se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien**

**Quiero que estés a mi lado**

La ojiperla volvió al salón viendo en el escenario a dos jóvenes por lo que sonrió pues la comprendía perfectamente, volteo viendo a un rubio y no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas recorran sus mejillas.

**No, no es eso**

**Lo que quiero decir**

**Me siento tan frustrada, por no ser tan sincera**

En el grupo Yagami un joven no dejaba de ver disimuladamente a su amiga de puntitas verdes que gracias a Kami-sama no se percataba, en eso nota como alguien más la ve por lo que baja la cabeza sonriendo con tristeza.

**Date cuenta, ¿no ves que me siento sola?**

**Exagero haciéndome la fuerte**

**Y nada marcha bien**

El Uchiha miraba al escenario con algo de enfado ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué aparentaba lo que no sentía? ¿Si lo quería porque no luchaba? O ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el idiota de su amigo?... suspiro por todas las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza y miro a su mejor amigo que seguía preguntándole por ella

– ¡Eres un idiota! porque no te das cuenta de una vez –dijo molesto

– ¿Porque estas tan enfadado ahora Theme? –no le respondió y volteo el rostro haciéndolo confundir mas

**Si solo hubiera una persona destinada para mí**

**Me gustaría que fueras tú**

**Nunca he amado a alguien, como te amo a ti**

La pelimarrón osc se armo de valor y miro a los presentes fijando su mirada en un rubio que la veía sin comprender lo que expresaban en este momento esos ojos.

**Hey! Quiero que veas lo que siento en verdad**

Una pelinegra de puntitas verdes comprendió en ese momento lo que quería expresar su amiga, sintió que era un sentimiento parecido al que ella sentía, miro con disimulo a un pelimarrón sintiendo algo de nostalgia.

**¿Con quién quieres estar?**

**Me duele recordar tu espalda solitaria**

La joven giro a ver a la pelirosa que le sonreía por lo que le devolvió el gesto con uno melancólico, pero como dijo antes la felicidad de él era la suya así que se tragaría todos sus sentimientos y lo dejaría ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba, aun si eso la lastimaba.

**En las noches sufro por querer verte**

**Siento que voy a explotar**

**Así se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien**

**Quiero que estés a mi lado**

En la Universidad el pelinegro se encontraba con un pelirojo conversando sobre el césped del jardín, iba agarrando una cajita fucsia, cuando sintió la brisa moviendo sus cabellos con dirección a la preparatoria por lo que miro el lugar a la vez que algo en su pecho le dolía, su amigo lo miraba preocupado.

**Nunca he amado a alguien, como te amo a ti**

El genio Hyuuga miraba a su compañera con una sonrisa pues esta vez la había ayudado en algo y se sentía bien, luego giro su vista a la mayor que lo veía con amor por lo que suspiro aun con ese pensamiento "el internado era complicado", la pelimarrón osc miro por última vez al rubio con aquel sentimiento que brotaba de su corazón pues después de este día trataría de sentir por él algo que no era verdadero.

**Sea cual sea el futuro que me espere**

**Tú eres la persona destinada**

**Para mí**


End file.
